The present invention relates to a radial piston pump as it is commonly used for hydraulic brake systems with an anti-lock function. Such pumps normally include an inlet valve and an outlet valve which are configured as check valves with a spring-biased steel ball forming the closure member. The inlet valve only permits a fluid flow from an inlet to a pump chamber, while the outlet valve only permits a fluid flow from the pump chamber to an outlet. One wall of the pump chamber is formed by the end surface of a movable piston which is driven by an eccentric gear to perform a reciprocating movement. When the piston moves to increase the volume of the pump chamber, fluid will enter the pump chamber through the inlet valve. With the volume of the pump chamber shrinking, the fluid is expelled through the outlet valve. Without any movement of the piston, the two valves are closed. Known pumps of this kind are expensive to manufacture due to the requirement of precision-machined components for each of the valves, such as the steel ball, a steel valve seat, a compression spring and a guide member for the steel ball in order to keep it aligned with the valve seat.
An object of the present invention is to provide a radial piston pump that is cheaper to manufacture by requiring a smaller number of parts and lesser precision in machining.